New Faces in teh foprt
by XxLoveHateBloodxX
Summary: Boring old 2fort gets crazy when a new girl comes!  Mostyl clean, but thins get a lettle spiiiiicy!
1. NEW FACES IN THE FOTR

NEW FACES IN TEH FOPRT

Heavy-kun sat bored in the 2fort. "Uguuwu, it's os boring!" He moaned, until a van pulled up into the 2fort. Out jumped a feisty, gothik-looking 16-year-old gierl who was veryu pretty and had long flowing blakc hair and nearly skinny enough to be anoreixic but she still had boobs and was heka smart 2. She turned off hwer iPod playing My Chemical Romance (33333333 u gys!) and looked around mysteriously like. "Hi! My name is Tara Lovato Cassie (here's your name gyrlfriend!) and I'm the new kid!" Heavy-kun laughed in delight and kissed Tara all over the face. He laughed and left to tell the others, and Tara felt a little bump if you get what tI'm sayin ^_-

First Demiman (its a joke liek Demi Lovato best singer ERVER!33) walked in drinking beer without an eye. "Demiman how do you drink without an eye?" Tara screamed. "I dunno know I'm too drunk!" Then the Demiman drank some more and tyhen his somtach exploded (tyhat proves drinking is bad for yuou!)

Then Scouty ran in. "I'm tyhwe fastest kid ever!" And then the scout ran through the sewer which was aqll gross and sicky but he ran at the speed of light so it came off of him and then he came back. Then he threw "Mad Mi;k" all over the ground because he see me and we all laughhed.

Then Soldiely walked in. "MAGGOTR" he shot the rocket btu I diflected them and they blew hiks ugly faec off and everyuone cheered because no one liked the Soldiely because he was ugly.

"Thne the Pyro ran by. "HUDDAFYUA HAUFSADA KFIOA" he yelled at me. I aslaped him because he didn't take his mask off and then it flew off! He was GERARD WAY! Eveyryoen screamed and Gerard laughed and said "My fans werwe so crazy so I had to put this mask on and run away but I think I can truyst you!" He told me whiole kissing me. Then he put his mask on ebcause ther were girls running around the 2fort because they hears his name from me but since they were ugly preps Heavy-kun blew them apart with Sasha who he was now naming Tara after me and I kissed Heavy-kun and I felt the bumb in his pants get bigger XD

Then the Medi-kun came by and then the Heavy came too if you get my drift ^_~ lol then the medic healed me up and I fwelt super strong so I punched a prep int he face and she blew up and she screamed and I laughed "so kawaii!"

Then Mr. Spy came by and he said "I used to love Scout's mom yut you're a milliont iems hotter!" And then he turned invisibile and stabbed the Scout's Mom because she was prep and then Scout klafed because he hated opreps and he hugged Spy.

Then Sniper and Engineer walked by last. "You can clal me Snipes!" He shouted and then he threw Jarate at a spy who wasn't Mr. Spy but actually Stupid Spy from other team because he was a ajock and I don't like jocks and neither does Snipes so eh covere dhim in jarate and then threw arrow through face and stupid spy exploded. Enginner had giant metal hand and I screamed but then he said "Don't worry it doesn't touch pretty girls only guys!" and then we laughed again and everyone gathered around me and we all had a group hug and I felt covered in bumps because of me and getting to lookat me and then we all sang more MCR (3333)

But then suddenly  
"What the hell atre you douing you motherfreakers ?"  
It was ANNOUNCER! She was old and angry and she was ugly and she never had friends because she was old and angry and ugly and sat uin a room all day and yelled aat sweaty men . But then she saw me and said "Oh this is OK you look hot!" And she joined the fun and we all jumped in the air like in taht High School Musica,l poster that people say is for preps but it isn't and everything was good.

OR WAHS IT

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. 21 GUNS

CHAPTER 2: 21 GUNS

Me and the team all were in the spawn because the battle was about to begin. I had to prove my self and kill the enmy or else they'd make fun of mje and do wierd trhings 2 me while I slepot. Scout laffed and said "Ha youc an't do anything!" He laughed, masticating. I kickied him right in his "Shortstop" (lol positive reviews if you get it!) and tons of Mad Milk came out and he cried and we all laugherd at him because no one liked Scout even though he was heka fast. Then we all walke d out the spanw when Announcer said "GO and good luck Tara 3!"

All thoe Blue guys ran out and they began shooting at us and I screamed. Then Sniper ran out and screamed "I'll protect you Tara!" And he shot the Blu in the face and it died but they'll respawn so it was pointless but he still helped so I thanked him by kissing him and then he made Jarate that looked like Mad Milk.

I jumped on Hevy-kun's shoulder and he ran around and shotted them and laughed and then he ate sandwich. But then I saw "Hevy no the Spy guy poisoned it!" And I batted it and it hit the snickeling Spy in thwe face and he died and I got the kill and I went to the top of the leaderboard. Heavy kissed me but then it was Medic behind us! He cried "Heavy-kun whyt about me!" He cried but then we comforted him,. "Heavy watch out there's a rocket coming!" I screamed as the trocket flew through the aier at us.

"Medic it's OK we still love you as much as Tara!" He shouted and we grouphugged and sang Linkoln Park. I picked up the Entelligence nad ran away with Heavy-kun and Medi-chan. We ran into te Untel and I jumped at the table but...

Mi worst enemy from shool, Britney Taylor Miley was there! She had a giant gun, and the gun began to shoot at me!1


End file.
